The Melody of Love
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: Ash and Misty both get an invitation to go on a holiday to Shamouti Island. There, Lugia and Melody tell them they are the Chosen Ones. What will their mission be? Written together with Whiscash. (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty and one-sided KissShipping, Ash x Melody)


After losing another League, this time in Alola, Ash knocked on the door of Professor Oak's laboratory. He just paid his mother a visit, so now it was time to see the professor again. However, instead of the professor, Ash saw a purple, poisonous blob.

"Muk Muk!" the Poison-type Pokemon shouted, while Ash saw the professor laying on the floor.

"Hi Ash," Professor Oak said, while getting up. "Come in, I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise? Awesome!" Ash said, while sitting down on a couch next to his friend.

"It's a holiday ticket to Shamouti Island! You've been working so hard, so I figured you and Pikachu could use a vacation!" Oak explained. "Your private helicopter to Valencia Island is leaving from the Pallet Town Airport in less than an hour, and I've taken care of the transport from there to Shamouti!"

"Nice, thank you!" Ash said. Then, he noticed someone was missing at the lab. "Hey professor, where is Tracey? I'd like to greet him before leaving again."

"Tracey? Oh, he's just running an errand in Cerulean City, he'll be back tomorrow," Oak answered.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, two naked people were having some hot action in a bedroom. Even in the afternoon, Misty had to listen to the steamy sex her sister Daisy was having with Tracey while the Gym Leader was cleaning the Gym's pool. Meanwhile, she feared that she would never see her crush again, since she was stuck at the Gym like a prisoner without any freedom.

Then, Tracey walked up to Misty, while wearing a blue, lacy thong. It was not the first time he forgot to put his clothes back on after having afternoon sex at the Gym.

"Hey, Misty, I've got something nice for you!" Tracey said.

"Um... Thanks, but I don't have time for this! I've got a bunch of chores, Daisy won't let me get any rest today and tomorrow!" Misty said. "And besides, did you forget to put your clothes back on again after sex?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't know where they are," Tracey explained. "Daisy hid them, because she thinks I look better in these underpants she bought for me."

"Oh well... What's the surprise?" Misty said. "I haven't gotten gifts since I returned to the Gym! I had to buy my sisters some gifts for Christmas, but they only gave me a new vacuum cleaner and a maid suit for these stupid chores!"

"Misty, you're going to take a break from your work! Professor Oak got you a holiday ticket to Shamouti Island, and Gary will fill in at the Gym for the upcoming two weeks!" Tracey said. "There's a private helicopter outside the Gym, so you should pack your stuff and go in less than an hour! The helicopter will take you to Valencia Island, I've arranged your transport from there to Shamouti."

"Really? A holiday? I need this so much..." Misty said. Then, she quickly put her clothes and some Poke Balls in her bag and hopped into the helicopter.

Four hours later, Ash arrived at Shamouti Island's beach and thanked the helicopter pilot. Then, he saw a familiar face. He saw a red-haired girl with a ponytail. Instantly, he started to pitch a tent in his pants, not knowing what he was feeling down there.

Meanwhile, Misty noticed a guy with a red and white hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder. She thought she would never see him again, but for some reason, he was at Valencia Island's beach too.

"Hey Misty, what are you doing here? Don't you have slave labour to do at the Gym?" Ash asked.

"Well, Tracey gave me this holiday to Shamouti Island, and said he arranged transport that would take me there," Misty said.

"Professor Oak said that to me too! What a coincidence, maybe we can travel together!" Ash replied. "Just like old times!"

"You're not here to see Melody, are you? Oh Arceus, I hate that bitch!" Misty groaned.

"I have no idea what's happening. Professor Oak just said I could use a holiday and sent me here!" Ash said.

"Good, I never want to see that bitch Melody again!" Misty snapped. "But I have no idea how to get to Shamouti Island from here, Ash! Do you have any idea?"

Then, our heroes saw a familiar, blue Pokemon getting near the shore. "Lll!" the Pokemon squealed at Ash.

"Hey, Lapras! What are you doing here, old pal?" Ash asked.

Lapras pointed his horn at a faraway island they saw in the distance. "Lll!" the Pokemon squealed happily.

"You want to take us there?" Misty asked. "Is that Shamouti Island?"

After squealing again and licking Ash's cheek, Lapras nodded. And so, Ash and Misty hopped on his back.

And so, Ash and Misty finally had a chance to catch up again. After seeing Misty for the last time in Pallet Town during his second journey to Kanto with May, Max and Brock. Then, he visited Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, but never heard from Misty again.

"Ash, when you travelled through all those other regions and never contacted me... Was that because you were in love with another girl?" Misty asked.

"Sure, I was with lots of other girls!" Ash said, infuriating Misty, only to calm her down quickly. "They are still awesome friends!"

"Friends? Are you sure nothing more than friendship happened?" Misty asked.

"Well, I guess Serena kissed me that one time... That was weird, I just stood there saying goodbye and she kissed me out of nowhere... But maybe it was just a friendship kiss!" Ash answered.

"She kissed you? If that little bitch ever puts her mouth even slightly close to yours again, she won't experience her eleventh birthday!" Misty snapped.

"Why? What's wrong with a friendship kiss? I didn't even like it, it was just her doing it!" Ash said. "Come to think of it, she was acting weird very often. She was different than May, Dawn and Iris!"

"Different? What did she do, aside from that kiss?" Misty asked.

"Well, every time we did something fun together that I also did with you and the other girls, she called it a date. I don't even know what a date means..." Ash said.

"I also don't know," Misty lied. After all, if she revealed her true feelings, Ash might be weirded out too much to continue their journey. Because of that, she tried to change the subject, despite her anger and hatred towards Serena, the girl she did not even know. "Hey Ash, did you finally win a League after I became a Gym Leader?"

"No, I lost every single time..." Ash moaned.

"That's because you missed my advice!" Misty trolled, knowing she was wrong. After all, Ash also lost the Kanto and Johto leagues. However, he did win the Orange League trophy while Misty was with him.

"And how have you been doing at the Gym?" Ash asked.

"Terrible! My sisters force me to do all sorts of chores, and I only get to battle weak trainers! I begged them to travel for months, but they never allow me to even take a walk... If I do that, they threaten to give Badges away for free to weak trainers..." Misty answered.

"Misty, did you ever see Danny or Rudy again after our journey to the Orange Islands? I hate those guys so much..." Ash said. "I can't explain it, but I just hate how they were acting towards you... All the romantic stuff Brock likes... Somehow, I don't like it when other people do that to you!"

"YES YES YES!" Misty thought. "This is basically a confession, he likes me! But how do I get that stupid kid to understand?"

Then, she answered Ash's question. "No, as a matter of fact, I never saw those two again," she said calmly. "However, there was this guy called Georgio, who sent me a love letter and acted very similar to Danny."

"What? Who does he think he is?" Ash snapped. "Misty, did you... Did you like him?"

"No, of course not! He's way too flirty, he reminds me of Brock!" Misty said. "But he was very persistent, just like Rudy!"

"Flirty? Like how? What does flirty mean?" Ash asked.

"Wow, he's so hot when he's stupid..." Misty thought. "Well, you know, when you act like Brock and want to kiss someone and have sex..." she explained.

Two days later, our heroes arrived on Shamouti Island, where three familiar faces were awaiting them near the shore.

"Prepare for love!" a red-haired woman said.

"And have a romantic dinner tonight while looking at the stars above!" a purple-haired man added.

"To protect the world from a lack of procreation!"

"To unite all singles within our nation!"

"To denounce the lack of PokeShipping!"

"To extend our reach to a couple stripping!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket ships you with the speed of light!"

"You two kiss now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" a cat-like Pokemon ended the anthem.

"PokeShipping? What's that?" Ash said.

"Well, I'm breaking the fourth wall, but PokeShippers are a group of fans who believe you and Misty are a couple and want you two to have sex!" Jessie explained.

"Oh, like Tracey and Melody?" Misty asked.

"Um... Okay? Well, you two, are you going to kiss now? Or do we have to take Pikachu?" James threatened.

"Kissing a girl? Gross!" Ash screamed, even though he secretly did not mind the idea of kissing Misty at all. Other girls, just no. But Misty? Somehow, thinking about her made him feel different than thinking about May, Dawn, Iris or Serena.

"Then hand over Pikachu this instant!" James shouted.

"Never!" Ash said, while petting Lapras on the head, Then, from the Water Pokemon's horn, a beam appeared, causing the evil trio to be shrouded in ice. Then, Lapras shot the three upwards with his Hydro Pump.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three shouted. "Meowth!" the non-human member added.

After thanking Lapras, our heroes saw a big, white creature hovering downwards from the sky. "Thank you for saving the island from those three rascals," a calm, masculine voice said. It was Lugia, the Pokemon Ash and Misty met on Shamouti Island before, when Ash was the Chosen One and saved the world.

"It was no big deal, those three are so weak!" Ash answered. "But Lugia, what brings you here?"

"Well, you two are the chosen ones again, both of you this time," the legendary Pokemon answered. "The world is not endangered, but I need you two to do something. Hop on my back, and you will find out what needs to be done eventually." And so, Ash put Lapras back in his Poke Ball and followed Lugia's commands.

While flying to Fire Island's shrine, Misty asked Lugia why he was awaiting the two.

"I cannot tell you about that yet. When we arrive on the island, everything will reveal itself," Lugia answered.

Then, our heroes and Lugia landed near the shore on Fire Island. After thanking the bird, another familiar person walked down from the stairs to the shrine. "Hey Ash! Hey Misty!"

Before our heroes could say hi, the brown-haired girl quickly planted her lips on Ash's cheek, just like she did the first time they met. "Here's another traditional welcome kiss!" Melody cheered.

"Hey, leave Ash alone! He doesn't want your gross kisses!" Misty snapped, while her face started to get red from both anger and embarrassment.

However, Ash's face also went red, but for another reason. "I don't know why you're complaining, Ash seems to like it," Melody teased, while Ash got a good look at her chest.

"What? Hey Ash, tell her you don't like that bitch's kissing!" Misty snapped. However, Ash was too lovestruck to respond, even though the not very intelligent boy from Pallet Town had no idea what he was feeling.

Then, Ash decided to give Lapras some fresh air. After all, they were standing near a shore, so Lapras could play around in the water. At the same time, Melody allowed her Feraligatr to play with Lapras.

When Lapras saw the fiery passion in Feraligatr's beautiful eyes, he knew what to do. He quickly swam towards the crocodile, who kept staring around as if it was Brock around any random girl. Then, Feraligatr laid on the water on her back, ready for Lapras to mate with her and prove that love at first sight existed.

After a quick kiss on the crocodile's mouth, no more foreplay was needed for the excited Water Pokemon. Lapras got on top of Feraligatr, stayed in that position for five minutes straight. Then, both Pokemon fell asleep at the beach while cuddling.

"Oh no!" Misty thought. She remembered Professor Oak's words: Pokemon often start taking over characteristics from their trainers. And if Ash's and Melody's Pokemon fell in love within a few seconds and immediately had sex, would Ash fall for Melody too?

Then, Melody gave Misty a nasty look. "What? Are you jealous? Your little boyfriend Ashyboy seems to have taken a liking to me!"

"I don't care! I don't like him and I never did! And he is NOT my boyfriend!" Misty snapped.

"Then I suppose you don't mind if I take him out on a date?" Melody asked, knowing this would upset her friend.

"You can't do that!" Misty screamed, while her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Why not? He's single, right?" Melody asked.

"He doesn't want to date you!" Misty tried.

"He doesn't? Then why did he blush when I kissed him?" Melody teased, while enjoying the sight of the sleeping Pokemon couple on the beach.

"He probably didn't understand what was going on!" Misty snapped.

"Well, if you don't date him, I will! I'm sure I can seduce him!" Melody taunted. "So, do you like Ash or not?"

Misty knew this might be the moment where she had to confess. "I don't know if I can get Ash to like me... He seems to like me, but he doesn't understand... And what if he wants Melody now?" she thought. However, she knew that if she did nothing, Melody would try to kiss him again, and this time, it would not just be an innocent cheek kiss.

"Misty, do you like Ash or not? Can I take him out on a date or not?" Melody pushed, while Ash had no idea what the two girls were talking about.

"Date? Kiss? This is boring..." he thought. "I thought I could relax at the beach or battle some trainers, but now I'm stuck listening to two girls talking about romantic shit... This is even worse than the time when Brock tried to talk to me about love and sex!"

Then, Misty knew this was her last chance ever to make a move. And so, she quickly grabbed Ash, pulled him away from Melody, planted her mouth on his and gave him the first kiss he actually enjoyed, unlike the time Serena kissed him out of nowhere. Back then, the boy from Pallet Town did not care. However, this time, he suddenly started to blush and sweat. On top of that, the Caterpie in his pants started to evolve into something shaped like a Metapod that used Harden several times. Meanwhile, Melody tried to set the mood by playing Lugia's Song on her ocarina.

"Yay, you're so cute together! You're totally boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Melody teased.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? I don't know what it means, but this is much more fun than winning a Badge!" Ash shouted.

"Melody, you're right. I loved him all along, but had no idea how to make a stupid, dense kid understand that," Misty admitted. "But if words don't work, physical contact always works on guys! Especially dense, childish, stupid kids like him!"

While Ash growned after being publicly humiliated in front of Melody and Pikachu, Lugia quickly hovered back to our heroes. "Congratulations. You two proved why you were the chosen ones. You fulfilled your mission!"

"What mission?" Ash asked. "We didn't do anything!"

"Don't you get it?" Melody teased. "The holiday to Shamouti Island, Lugia picking you up for a quest, me trying to seduce Ash myself... It was all a plan to finally get you two together! Professor Oak, Tracey and Ash's mum knew you two liked each other, but knew you were both too stubborn to confess your feelings! And so, we had to give you a little push!"

"What? This was all set up? This isn't very romantic!" Misty snapped. "How could you play with my emotions like that?"

"This was the only way to get you two to end up together!" Lugia explained. "Look at it this way, you and Ash are together now, right? You should be grateful!"

Misty was still angry about the plot, but knew Lugia was right. After all, maybe she would have never seen Ash again without this plot. "Melody, I still think you're an awful bitch and I still hate you, but thank you so much! And thank you, Lugia!"

A few minutes later, Ash and Misty took a ride on Lugia's back, back to Pallet Town. While waving goodbye to Melody and Lapras, Ash and Misty tried the new thing called tongue kissing again. And again, Ash started to pitch a tent in his pants. He had no idea what it meant, but knew it felt good.

"I am glad you kissed during Lugia's Song!" Lugia said. "For you, from now on, this will be the melody of love."


End file.
